Lord of the Manor
by earthbender068
Summary: lord emmett awaits news from paul, a knight from a foreign land. but what are his true feelings for the shapeshifter? boy love. emmettxpaul. t for implied situation. fluff/drabble/oneshot.


hello. so this is very different for me. this is the first non anime (more specifically, non naruto) story that i have ever done. i am of course a twilight fave, and wanted to do something with the series. my little muse said he like emmett and paul together (...yes my muse is a dude) and there aren't very many stories for this pairing. my muse also suggested paul and embry. (apparently my muse is a paul fan, although i'm totally team jacob)

this is more of a drabble than anything else. it's set in a sorta medieval time period, in a lord of the rings round about way. and i totally flaked on the title...sorry. it's rated t for theme, but it's really just fluff...sorry not in a lemony mood lately...and i think it's truly the shortest thing i ever wrote.

i hope you guys like it. ^_^

* * *

**Lord of the Manor. **

The castle walls kept the interior cool and almost damp. An echo of servants scurrying to make preparations for the arrival of guests sounded in the hallway. They knew all to well the importance of the dignitaries visit. The land they called home under their King Carlisle was in danger, and the alliance of the bordering nation continued to be of great importance.

The lord of the manor entered the receiving room followed by his wife. His clothing an elegant rich blue, and his bride wore a similar color in her dress. The nervousness in him carried over to the others in the room. Seated in his chair, he waited for their arrival.

The party had been spotted on the edge of the castle walls, and should take another hour to arrive through the thick forest that protected his village. The nobleman knew better. Their kind could travel quickly and the woods were their natural habitat.

"My Lord," the door opened less than two minutes later, and a baffled page announced. "Your guests have arrived."

Following behind him entered the foreigners. Five in their party and all dressed in a manor that suited farmers. However, Lord Emmett knew better. This five were trained fighters, and should not be underestimated. The leader of the group walked with confidence that was almost cocky.

He could hear the low hiss from his wife's mouth. Her distaste for the men was apparent.

A quick bow before the lord's chair, and the tan man stood straight to address him, "Lord Emmett, I come on behalf of my King."

Emmett nodded at the group. "Welcome once again to our land. It is always a pleasure to see friends return to us safely. I trust you have travelled well."

"Hai, your hospitality humbles us," the tall man nodded his head in time with the four men in his party.

"I understand your wife is well, and with child," he raised an eyebrow. The formalities of society were a burden, but necessary. Though this formality was harder to say than he realized.

Swallowing he continued with a force smile, "My congratulations are in order. I am more than certain this child will be as strong and fierce as it's father."

"With much gratitude Lord Emmett," he nodded before continuing. "We have come as quickly as possible to lend our assistance with these beasts that are rumored to attack the outer lying villages," his brown eyes met the honey colored ones that sat perched on the chair.

"Of course and my king appreciates the value of the alliance between our lands. I can only imagine the speed of which you have travelled, dinner and rest are in order for you and your party. My servants have happily prepared dinner and chambers for each of you, but first tell me of the rumors, from this new threat, Sir Paul." Emmett sat back in his chair.

"They walk upright as men do. Their skin is dark as night, but thin like a humans'. They are built for strength, and very aggressive," the knight began his description. "This creature was created by the wizards, and they are no longer able to control them. The wizards have been offering assistance in battle as well."

The vampire lord listened closely. Knowledge of his enemy was key to saving his people. The alliance formed between the vampire ruler Carlisle, and the shape shifters, was crucial. No other nation had dared to attack either King's border until now.

"This new enemy attacks during the night. They are swift and cunning. We are able to follow their movements, but they are strong as well," the brunette advised. His hand made a gesture indicating the height of the attackers. "King Jacob has a party in route to your brothers' castles as well. We are here to fight if necessary."

"_Fight_," the blonde woman placed her hand on the shoulder of her husband, possessively. "My Lord has no interest in this battle. Nor will I have him lead our men into a fight with a natural enemy as an ally."

Anger flashed across the visitor's face and his voice lashed out, "The decision is that of your Master's, not his wife. This threat is real, and if you prefer to die at the hand of your enemy, then surrender to them. There are many who serve your lord that would prefer to live."

Her honey colored eyes narrowed. "Your presence is not welcomed nor needed. Our customs and land are of no concern of filthy dogs such as you!"

"You are correct, in my land women recognize their place," he smirked at her obvious agitation. "And when a knight is given an order by his king, he follows it. We are held to a position of honor, not fear."

His tan hand extended to pass the scroll to the noblemen.

Emmett checked the seal for the King's crest, and slowly opened the parchment. Soft colored eyes read the words detailing the attacks in his younger brother's land. His fists clenched thinking of young Edward in danger.

"It would appear that Lord Edward has suffered at the hands of these creatures, and our King has declared a state of emergency in our land." Emmett spoke to the others in the room. He could see the fear in the eyes of those who served him. "Yet, you need not worry. I have taken an oath to protect this land and those who serve me. I plan to honor that oath. King Jacob has allowed his honorable knights to remain here with us to fight."

A growl escape the chest of his wife when she noticed the smirk upon the face of the knight in front of her.

"We will discuss this more in detail in the morning. Though now we shall welcome our guests properly, with a meal," he stood and gestured to all. "Their journey has been long, and the evening awaits."

The evening meal completed, and in his room, Paul stared out the window of the castle on the rainy night. The door opened and closed, yet he did not need to turn to see his guest. His sense of smell made him aware of the others presence well before he approached the door.

"If you continue to challenge my wife like that, her temper may get the best of her," his smooth voice floated over to the shape shifter.

"She underestimates the control that I have on my temper." Paul answered not moving from his spot.

"And if that resolve slips, and you kill her," the lord's eyebrow quirked, and Emmett crossed the room. "I will be forced to take action against you. The treaty of peace between our kind, will be broken."

Emmett stood behind the other male. Inhaling he could smell the fresh scent of earth and pine on Paul. Just to remember Paul's smell, Emmett spent many days hunting in the woods looking for that scent.

Their romance began many years ago, when the pair were just fourteen. It had endured separation from one another, their marriages, yet they always made their way back to one another. Had it not been for the need of the people they served, the two would have left their worlds behind years ago, to live in seclusion.

"And would you be remorseful if I killed her," he turned slightly to look over his shoulder, then back out the window again. "Or would you be more so disturbed that you would have to face me in battle?"

"I have not yet decided," his strong arm snaked around the waist of his guest and pulled him closer. "Which would benefit me most."

Paul's body instinctively pressed against Emmett's. The cool contrast of the lord's body temperature made in him shiver.

"I am unsure of whether to become angry that you can't decide which of us is more important or convince you of which decision is in your best interest." Paul grinned to himself.

The cat and mouse game was common between the two lovers.

"You would prefer to waste what precious time we have in each others arms, brooding over a woman," his lips began to tease along the tan neckline.

Emmett's hand followed a familiar pattern under the clothing, and Paul hissed at the chill his love's touch gave him.

"If that woman is of any competition for your heart, the yes." Paul's eyes closed and his head fell back on Emmett's shoulders.

"My love for you is real. As real as the obligation I have to her, and you to your wife," the immortal reached the nipple, which he pinched harshly. "A wife who is with child."

Paul could hear the jealousy in Emmett's voice, and felt the emotion when the pale man's teeth sunk into his skin.

"Emmmeett," he groaned in both pleasure and pain. Their intimate time together often consisted of both sensations. It was hard for either to subdue the natural aggression that fueled each of them.

Emmett turned Paul to face him and shoved him against the window.

"A child that will bind you to her even further." Emmett's voice said sadly. The yellow texture of his eyes was clouded by the night and hurt. "One more person that takes your heart from me."

His lips crashed hard against the brunette's in sorrow and need.

Paul could not resist the kiss and gave way to Emmett's domination. The shape shifter had known once news of his wife's pregnancy reached this land, Emmett would be hurt. He couldn't say that he didn't understand how betrayed Emmett was feeling. A child could pull them further apart.

Parting for air, Paul panted, "I too have responsibilities to my bloodline."

The wolf spirit's voice was tender, and the look in his eyes genuine. Paul's hands brushed through Emmett's short locks, then moved down to carress his face.

"I love you, my Lord," he whispered before leaning in to kiss Emmett gently.

Emmett groaned when he felt Paul's lips on his once more. Their bodies held tightly to one another. Emmett began to undo the belt around Paul's waist. The white shirt pulled over his head, and Emmett began to spread kisses along Paul's chest. Every third kiss, he nipped at the skin placing short lived bite marks along his abdomen.

"Em, Emmett," the deep voice growled in need of more contact from his love. "Emmett, please."

Hearing the plea, Emmett quickly rose to face Paul. "You're heart, is mine is it not?"

"Always," he committed without a second thought.

"This body, is mine is it not," the cold hands roamed the chest, then moved down to the erection that was pressing against his own.

"Til it's death," the wolf agreed, moving to kiss the nape of the nobleman's neck. "Are you not my only? Have I not told you the depth of my love for you?"

"With each breath, when we are together, and tonight, you will show me once more." Emmett pulled the strong arms forward and turned his lover to the bed.

Hips ground together and the sounds of moan filled the bedroom. Pants were quickly removed. The moon provided the light for Emmett to gaze upon the body beneath him.

Tan skin, developed muscles, strength and power, all in one. He could stare at it all night, but Emmett wanted more than to look. He needed Paul's touch, most importantly. Reclaiming the other true half of his soul was all he could think of.

"My lord," the shape shifter pleaded. From the bed his hips rose and pushed against Emmett.

Honey colored eyes closed tightly at the contact and the desperate voice calling out to him. Paul was willing to submit to him tonight without a fight to prove his love for Emmett.

"My knight," the vampire called out.

Time would play against them that evening. Not wasting another moment, Emmett kissed Paul and soon they were in each others arms drifting off to sleep, with whispers of, 'I love you,' in each others ear.

Their lives bound by obligation, but deeply rooted in their hearts, was the promise of their love.

* * *

hmm...so what do you think. you die hard twilight fans try not to be toooo harsh on me. my ego is slightly fragile. although i do have one request...if you are going to flame me, be ballsy enough to log in with a real user and do it. don't hide behind the anonymous user.

to all the other ppl who normally read my naruto stuf...what do you think? let me know...and love ya!

oh and i guess i should dedicate this to my lil muse...and foca and you too eternal, love you all!

terri...


End file.
